1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contactless electric power transmission device and an electric power transfer system, and in particular to an electric power transmission device that contactlessly transmits electric power to an electric power receiving device, and an electric power transfer system including the electric power transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric power transfer system that contactlessly or wirelessly transfers electric power from an electric power transmission device to an electric power receiving device is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. 2013-154815 (JP 2013-154815 A), 2013-146154 (JP 2013-146154 A), 2013-146148 (JP 2013-146148 A), 2013-110822 (JP 2013-110822 A), 2013-126327 (JP 2013-126327 A), and 2013-135572 (JP 2013-135572 A)). In JP 2013-154815 A, for example, an electric power transfer system that contactlessly transmits electric power from a power transmission unit of an electric power transmission device provided outside a vehicle, to a power receiving unit provided in the vehicle, is disclosed (see JP 2013-154815 A).